Tombé sous le charme d'une Danseuse
by Amy et Azalea
Summary: En route pour "Tombé sous le charme d'une Danseuse", Heero et Duo font plusieurs rencontres sur leur chemin... des rencontres qui pourraient changer le cours de leur voyage.


Auteurs : Amy et Azalea

Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com ou maiku@free.fr (pour les emails d'auteur et review) et 

azalea_maxwell@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing , et oui que voulez vous on addddddddooooorreeeeeee ^^

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas... ce qui est bien dommage... snif!

Genre : Yaoi power !!

Couples : 1 + 2

Note de l'auteur : Eh vi, Aza et moi, on a eu envie de mettre nos talents conjugaux à l'œuvre ^^ et franchement on s'est éclatées à mort ^^ !!

___________________________________________________________________________

Tombé sous le charme d'une Danseuse 

Chapitre 1

Nous parcourions la vallée du royaume du Roi Hiruka Maxwell Chang, celle-ci était de toute beauté, de verts pâturages la parcouraient, des chevaux se baladaient librement.

Parmi toutes les légendes racontées, il était dit que c'était le plus beau royaume qu'on est connu depuis plusieurs générations.

J'étais évidemment bien décidé à partir à sa découverte, et peut-être même à sa … conquête. Qui ne connaissait pas le héros que je suis de par les terres que j'étais parvenu à obtenir en ma possession ? Tous savaient qui j'étais ; Le Prince Heero Yui, reconnu pour son pouvoir et sa grande autorité à laquelle se pliaient ses sujets.

Mon meilleur ami, Trowa Barton Krushrenada, avait proposé de m'accompagner, nous nous connaissions depuis le jardin d'enfance, et lui aussi était prince, du royaume voisin au mien.

Il avait même reçu une demande en mariage par le roi du Royaume de Sank, avec sa fille Rélena Darlian..

J'allais dans peu de temps être couronné roi, mais il fallait pour cela, que je désigne une femme du peuple ou de la haute noblesse pour être mon épouse, néanmoins, je me concentrai pour l'instant sur la tâche que mon père m'avait demandé avant de mourir : aller voir son plus ancien ami, le Roi du royaume de la Clarté Flamboyante.

Nous parcourions donc plaines et forêts dans l'unique but de mener à bien la mission qui m'avait été confié. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, je commençais vaguement à me sentir fatigué, et je ne doutais pas que Trowa soit dans le même état de fatigue que moi, je décidai alors de trouver un abri où passer la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous vîmes une petite cabane, pas très grande. Nous nous en approchâmes et toquèrent deux coups à la porte, nous ne reçûmes aucune réponse et décidâmes alors d'entrer.

Cette cabane était sûrement le refuge de quelques enfants voulant se trouver un endroit rien qu'à eux, comme une base car nous y trouvâmes plusieurs peintures faites à la main de jeunes enfants, voir adolescents.

Parmi celles-ci, il y avait le portrait d'un jeune homme, vêtu d'une chemise rouge, ouverte sur son torse, et d'un pantalon noir qui moulait agréablement ses formes, il avait un type plutôt américain et une natte lui arrivant jusque dans le bas du dos de couleur marron, mais que je préférais décrire de couleur miel.

Cependant, la cabane semblait abandonnée vu le peu de meubles qu'elle contenait et son délabrement qui progressait sans doute depuis ces dernières années. Malgré tout, nous décidâmes qu'elle ferait l'affaire le temps d'une nuit et nous y installâmes à cœur joie, ravis d'avoir un toit vu le temps qui s'annonçait au dehors.

Effectivement, à peine eu-je pensé à cela, que quelques goûtes se mirent à tomber sur les fenêtres poussiéreuses. S'en suivi bientôt une averse. 

Trowa ne paraissait pas le moins du monde inquiet par la pluie qui martelait les vitres, il préférait plutôt s'intéresser au lit qui nous servirait de couche.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il. Nous devrons passer la nuit à deux sous les mêmes draps!

_ Eh alors ? Quand on allait se baigner au lac, on avait rien sur le dos, on connaît tout l'un de l'autre. Pas de « je suis pudique » entre nous.

A ce mots, nous nous mirent à rire aux éclats tout les deux. Même nos parents ne nous avaient jamais vu rire, il n'y avait qu'entre nous qu'on se le permettait, quand on se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Nous en venions même à haïr notre noblesse. Ce fut ainsi que nous nous couchâmes tout deux, simplement comme de bons amis.

_ Dis-moi Heero, ton père ne t'a-t-il rien dit sur cet ami que tu dois aller voir pour lui? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

_Non, et je t'avoue que je n'aime pas vraiment partir dans l'ignorance, à la rencontre d'un parfait inconnu. Répondis-je surpris qu'il puisse s'intéresser à ce genre de chose.

_Tu aurais dû demander davantage de détails...

_Maintenant c'est trop tard, Trowa. La seule chose qu'il m'ait dit c'est que la dernière fois, qu'il l'avait vu, c'était le jour de la naissance de son deuxième enfant, d'après ce qu'il m'a également dit, il aurait deux fils, un de notre âge et un autre un peu plus jeune.

_Donc ça fait tout de même 16 ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

_Oui, nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réservera.

Après cette courte discussion, je me laissais doucement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, espérant que cette tâche n'était finalement en rien dangereuse.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, le soleil devait s'être levé depuis au moins deux heures, Trowa était déjà debout, il ne dormait généralement pas beaucoup, et il scellait déjà les chevaux.

Ceci fait, il revint à la cabane m'annoncer que tout était désormais prêt afin que nous puissions reprendre la route. En conséquence, je me hâtai de me préparer et le rejoignis, déterminé à continuer notre voyage. 

Tout paraissait paisible tandis que nous avancions vers notre but. Pourtant, en cours de chemin, nos chevaux se stoppèrent brusquement à la vue d'un corps étendu sur le sol.

Trowa et moi, nous nous en approchâmes. Il était allongé sur le ventre et visiblement inconscient. D'après les marques sur son dos, nulle doute causés par des fouets, des bâtons et autres instruments d'esclavage, il n'était point difficile de déterminer qu'il était esclave lui même et qu'il avait tenté de s'échapper. En tout cas, il avait apparemment réussi, mais à quel prix ?

Plusieurs coupures dans son dos saignaient abondamment et si cela continuait, il allait certainement se vider de son sang très rapidement.

La seule chose que nous pûmes distingués, c'est qu'il avait les cheveux blonds et très long, lui arrivant à la taille.

Nous décidâmes donc de l'emporter avec nous et de faire chemin inverse pour retourner a la cabane et le soigner.

Arrivés à destination, je l'allongeai sur le lit tandis que Trowa partit à la recherche d'un lac pour y trouver un peu d'eau.

Pendant que celui-ci était absent, je sentais le jeune homme remuer et commencer à se réveiller.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux petit à petit, essayant visiblement de savoir où il se trouvait.

Quand il me vu, il eut un sursaut de recul et essaya de s'échapper, craignant sûrement que je ne sois l'un de ses esclavagistes. Malheureusement, il se cogna au mur et ses blessures lui firent pousser un cri de douleur. Sous l'intensité de celles-ci, il s'évanouit avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Je le retournerai convenablement sur le lit, ventre sur la couverture, pour pouvoir soigner ses affreuses blessures.

Un quart d'heure passa avant que Trowa ne revienne avec une gourde et un sac d'eau rempli qui allaient nous permettre de remettre en forme cet inconnu.

Pendant tout le temps que nous passâmes à le soigner, je pus remarquer qu'il avait dû être de nombreuses fois violés, son corps n'était que coups, équimoses, bleus en tout genre et même certaines marques probablement faites au fer rouge.

Après que je l'eu remis plus ou moins en état, nous attendîmes des heures durant, veillant sur son sommeil, qu'il veuille bien se réveiller.

Le temps parut long, mais il finit cependant par daigner ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient de la couleur d'une source pure et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y discerner une pointe d'inquiétude.

Son premier réflexe à son réveil fut de cacher son corps, qui était dénudé, sous les couvertures. Sans doute avait-il peur que nous n'abusions nous aussi de lui.

Voyant cela, je tentai tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, dis-je. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Ce dernier, toujours aussi méfiant, se recula le plus qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à heurter le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui.

_Que... que me voulez-vous?

_ Rien de mal, le rassura Trowa, nous avons soigné l'ensemble de tes blessures et t'avons préparé de quoi manger.

_ Pourquoi faites vous ça pour moi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas !

_ Parce que personne ne devrait être privé de sa liberté, ni être traité comme un esclave, annonçais-je.

_ Donc vous ne me forcerez pas à retourner là bas…..

_ En aucun cas. Depuis combien de temps es-tu en fuite ? demandais-je.

_ Ca va faire une semaine. Je n'ai cessé d'avancer depuis ma fuite, et j'avoue ne plus avoir de force.

_ Dans ce cas, je te conseille vivement d'avaler ça. Dis-je en lui tendant une assiette de soupe fumante. Nous aurons une longue route à faire dès que tu iras mieux.

_ Vous n'allez pas me ramener à eux………

_ Evidemment que non! Nous n'allons tout de même pas te laisser là, tes agresseurs pourraient revenir et tu subirais certainement une plus grande torture que celle que tu as connu jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

_ J'ai toujours eu horreur de ceux qui s'attaquent à la liberté des autres!! Rétorquais-je sans hésitation.

_ Merci……….

_Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Est ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Le questionnais-je avec hésitation.

_ Non. Je n'ai plus de famille, quand celle-ci fut tuée, il a fallut payer les dettes, et c'est ainsi qu'on me mit des chaînes pour entraver ma liberté.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous ? 

_ Où allez-vous ?

_ Nous allons voir le Roi du royaume de la Clarté Flamboyante.

_ C'est là où je suis né !

_ Nan ? Alors tu en connais sûrement le chemin ? le questionnais-je très intéressé.

_ Oui.

_ Mais pourquoi étais-tu esclave ? J'ai entendu dire que dans ce royaume, tout n'était que joie et amour.

_ Lorsque mes parents furent tués……….j'ai trouvé un travail pour commencer à rembourser les dettes de ma famille…….mais un jour, des marchands d'esclaves débarquèrent en réclamant le droit de nous vendre, femmes et enfants, ainsi que hommes……..quand le roi les bannit, un soir où tous le monde les croyait partit…….même moi…….l'un d'eux m'avait attrapé……..et j'ai été emmené de force……. A peine quelques jours plus tard…….j'étais acheté pour un homme très riche…….

_ Je ne veux pas te paraître impoli en te demandant ça, mais t'a-t-il...

_ ... violé? Acheva-t-il.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est le cas. Répondit-il en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à nous donner des explications.

« Flash Back »

Tout à commencé un soir de décembre, le maître recevait des invités lors d'une fête. J'étais bien entendu de service en ce qui concernait le repas et le bien être des hôtes.

Ceci dit, la tension de la soirée ne me plaisait déjà pas trop, mais je faisais avec et dès que quelqu'un me donnait un ordre, je l'exécutais sans broncher.

_ Esclave, va donc me chercher un verre de vin!

_ Esclave, ne reste pas planté là, j'ai faim!

Tous se plaignaient malgré que mon travail soit bien fait et je ne prêtais aucune attention à leurs remarques pertinentes.

C'est alors que l'un d'entre eux qui s'était levé pour se mettre à part des autres, venait de m'appeler. Evidemment, mon rôle d'esclave m'obligeait à aller à sa rencontre au cas où il voudrait quelque chose et c'est là que tout à commencé.

Il m'attira d'abord dans une autre pièce et je l'entendis m'appeler en murmurant doucement :

_ Viens mon petit, n'es pas peur, approche…

Pourtant ce fut tout le contraire, me tenant sur mes gardes, je m'étais reculé jusqu'à trébucher et tomber par terre.

C'est là qu'il en avait profité pour se jeter sur moi en m'arrachant mes vêtements. J'avais beau crier, rien y fit, il continua.

En fait, tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, c'était attirer les autres invités dont mon maître qui abusèrent de moi tour à tour. Quand ils en eurent assez, ils me laissèrent souillé sur le sol glacé.

« Fin Flash Back »

Après nous avoir raconté cette mésaventure douloureuse, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant silencieusement.

Je m'étais rapproché de lui, l'avait pris dans mes bras, et essayait vainement de le calmer, ce qui me surpris moi même, car ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi démonstratif.

Ce jeune garçon n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance apparemment, d'après son physique et son visage, il devait à peine avoir vingt ans et il n'avait déjà plus de parents, plus de maison, et on lui avait volé sa virginité. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. 

Je décidai tout de même de tenter de le convaincre de nous accompagner, peut être qu'au Palais, le Roi aurait un travail pour lui ainsi qu'un logement.

_ Veux-tu nous accompagner jusqu'à ta ville natale ?

_ Mais qu'y ferais-je ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de maison.

_ Mon père m'a demandé d'aller dans ton Royaume pour y rencontrer le Roi de celui-ci, peut être pourrais-je te trouver un habitat et un emploi.

_ Je veux bien ………..mais…………qui êtes-vous en réalité ?

_ Je suis Heero. Le prince Heero Yuy et mon ami ici présent est le prince Trowa Barton Kushrenada.

_ Je m'excuse de vous avoir agressé prince…….., il nous fit une révérence de la tête vu qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se mettre debout à cause de toutes ses blessures.

_ Pas de cela voyons ! Tu peux m'appeler Heero.

_ Et moi, simplement Trowa.

_ Je m'appelle…….Milliardio Peacraft Merquise……..

_ C'est un nom bien noble que tu portes là, souris je, je crois qu'un duc portait ce nom là autrefois, Dekim Peacraft Merquise.

_ C'était……..mon père…..

_ Mais tu es donc son héritier, celui qui devait lui succéder en tant que Duc.

_ J'aurais été enchanté de pouvoir porter ce titre avec fierté si mon père n'en avait pas brisé le nom et la réputation.

_ A cause de ces dettes?

_ C'est exact.

***

J'espérais ardemment que ce voyage à nos côtés puisse lui redonner l'espoir qu'un jour, il pourrait voir la vie avec une perception de bonheur. Il le méritait comme n'importe quel homme sur Terre.

Pendant que Trowa repartait sceller nos chevaux, je m'afférais à aider Milliardo à enfiler ses vêtements tout en essayant de ne pas rouvrir ses blessures, ce qui n'était pas chose aisé.

Mais vu que ses vêtements n'était que haillons, car ils étaient sales et déchirés un peu partout, je pris dans un des sacs de vêtements que j'avais emporté, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noir. Le tout lui donnait un air assez noble, car en plus des habits, même si les traits de son visage laissaient entrevoir son extrême fatigue, ses longs cheveux blonds, ne faisaient que donner plus de beauté au tableau qu'il reflétait.

C'est ainsi que nous reprîmes le chemin qui nous conduirait jusqu'au Palais. La route que nous nous mîmes à parcourir paraissait tellement paisible, de part son sentier et les arbres environnants, que j'en vins brusquement à trouver ce voyage à trois plutôt agréable.

Un sourire apparut d'ailleurs même sur mon visage. Qui aurait un jour cru que moi, Heero Yui, je viendrais à montrer une émotion quelconque?

C'est peu dire vu que Trowa m'en fit la remarque

_ Eh bien, Heero... Pourquoi souris-tu?

_ J'ai juste l'impression que notre voyage sera beaucoup plus agréable que nous le pensions.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Déjà, le paysage, rien qu'à le voir, c'est un contexte dans lequel je me sens bien. Et puis je connais bien mon père, s'il est devenu ami avec ce roi, c'est que celui-ci était de toute confiance.

Effectivement, mon père était peut-être quelqu'un de colérique, mais il était juste, du haut de son statut, Le Roi Odin Yuy Lowe, mon père, ne donnait guère son amitié à tout le monde, il fallait avoir de la pensée, être philosophe à la limite et surtout avoir une confiance absolu l'un envers l'autre et ne pas faire de trahison.

Pourtant, bien que je croyais que tout allait pour le mieux, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte que quelqu'un nous épiait d'où il se trouvait. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de décider de stopper les chevaux, en proie à un doute.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi on s'arrête? Demanda Zechs.

_ Je ne sais pas, dis-je. J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

_ Explique-toi, rétorqua à son tour Trowa.

_ C'est simple, il y a une présence ici qui m'incommode.

_ Une présence? Laquelle?

_ Celle de quelqu'un de douteux, à l'esprit malicieux et qui cherche par tout les moyens à arriver à ses fins, même s'ils sont du genre lâches.

Tournant légèrement la tête, presque donc imperceptible pour notre espion, je pouvais distinguer une silhouette derrière l'arbre, elle faisait a peu près notre taille, mais je ne pouvais en définir l'âge, car je ne voyais rien de son visage, elle avait l'air de porter une cape noire avec une capuche qui lui permettait de protéger son identité.

Faisant un signe très discret à mon partenaire, j'engageai une fausse conversation avec celui-ci pour tromper notre adversaire.

_ Il faut penser à trouver des provisions car nous serons bientôt à cours, annonçais-je.

_ Je vais de ce pas chercher des fruits, et un peu d'eau, répondit Trowa, étant de mèche avec moi sous le regard très surpris de Milliardo, mais qui avait l'air de passer inaperçu à celui de notre voyeur.

Je remarquai cependant bientôt que ce dernier se mit à surveiller les faits et gestes de mon camarade, le suivant à petits pas silencieux. J'en profitai alors pour descendre de mon cheval et me mis à marcher dans sa direction, veillant bien à me trouver derrière lui afin qu'il ne me voit pas.

Lorsque je fus à une distance limitée de lui, je me rapprochai un peu plus encore jusqu'à enfin pouvoir l'attraper; Je le saisis par les épaules et mis un bras autour de son cou, l'immobilisant.

_ Qui es-tu et pourquoi nous surveilles-tu? Le questionnais-je froidement.

Avant de ne pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, l'inconnu me donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac, qui me fit me tordre de douleur, et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Je me relevai avec peine, et Trowa arriva quelques secondes plus tard jusqu'à moi, mais le voyeur avait déjà disparu. La seule chose que j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir était ses yeux, la plus belle couleur qu'il m'eut été donné de voir et que je n'avais jamais encore vu auparavant : des yeux améthystes.

Jamais je n'avais rencontré de tels yeux, ils m'avaient comme hypnotisé, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir si notre agresseur était une fille ou un garçon, ni l'âge qu'il avait, et encore moins à quelle classe il appartenait.

_ Qui était-ce? Me demanda Trowa.

_ Je ne sais pas. Dis-je soudainement perdu dans mes pensées.

_ Heero, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_ Oui... Je crois.

Après ce léger incident, nous reprîmes la route silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revoir ce regard qui m'avait semblé sur le coup si magique. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Qui était-il?

A ce moment, j'avais compris que ses prunelles avait fait de moi leur prisonnier dès la première seconde et ce pour l'éternité. J'étais tout simplement troublé par elles. Il fallait absolument que je chasse cette image de mon esprit, mais ça paraissait tellement impossible.

J'étais comme hypnotisé. Soudain, je sentis ma tête tourner. Que m'arrivait-il? Etait-ce ce mystérieux inconnu qui me faisait tant d'effet?

Je me sentis ensuite partir et la dernière chose que j'entendis fut mon nom prononcé par Trowa avant que tout devint noir.

A suivre……….


End file.
